


Helping Hand

by ThatFilthyAnimal



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fish Porn, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Other, Platonic Sex, listen, listen LISTEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFilthyAnimal/pseuds/ThatFilthyAnimal
Summary: ...Megamind's hand and Minion have a date together in the fishbowl. Seriously. You KNOW what I'm implying, and if I have to explain that any further for you, you may want to just... back away slowly, and pretend you still live in a world where someone didn't write something like this.(Originally posted to LiveJournal in early 2011.)
Relationships: Megamind & Minion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I'm giving you every opportunity to back out of this.
> 
> Okay?
> 
> Okay. Lol.

"S-sir..."

"Hush, Minion. It's okay."

"N-no sir, I don't expect you to--"

"I want to."

"Wh-... what? Wait... really?"

"Really."

Minion stared down at his friend, who gave a warm smile in return. Megamind rested on the edge of the bed, leaning back with his legs draped over the edge. Minion stilled, fear and doubt racing through him. He couldn't believe that they were not only discussing this, but that Megamind agreed to it! Offered, even! Minion's eyes searched his nervously.

"Y-... you mean it? This won't bother you?"

Megamind closed his eyes with a quiet nod before leaning forward and looking up at Minion. Minion couldn't help but grow confidence at the sight of his best friend's warm, unfaltering smile.

"Minion," Megamind began gently, "I get it. Really. It's fine. You have needs as much as I do, and... well, you need an outlet for those needs," he paused, glancing away after realizing the awkwardness of what he was about to admit to. His face purpled faintly before he glanced back up, regaining his genuine look of acceptance. "...just as I do."

Minion's fins fluttered appreciatively as he gave his own warm and toothy piranha smile. Megamind had always been an outcast, and it only made sense that he would understand the needs of the solitary, last of his kind, just-as-alien-and-outcasted fish. "Okay." He nodded in his tank, nervous. "So... how do we...?"

Megamind shrugged. "I... don't know-- Wait, you don't know?" He stared at Minion, shocked.

"N-no. Well-- well sort of? I mean. We have Google."

"...Minion, if I find fish porn on even one of my computers--"

"NO NO! NOOO. I'd never! I mean-- I... uh. N-not without deleting the evidence...?" He squeaked nervously.

Megamind cringed a bit. "...Thank you." He blinked that mental image out from his mind, willing it away as violently as it appeared. He shifted his weight and looked up at Minion. "Well... erm, I suppose if we are to do this, you will have to sit down in the suit. You're too tall for me to assist you, otherwise."

Without a word, Minion shifted the suits legs under him, converting it into a sitting position in front of Megamind. Megamind rested his hands on the shoulders of it to reposition the suit it as Minion settled it firmly on the ground. Megamind pressed a button on the front of the suit, powering it down; the suit's faint hum of machinery softly slowed to a stop. His hands fumbled behind the suit and held down another switch, draining some of the tank's water into a container located within the suit's built-on filtration unit. Minion turned in the suits' head to watch his friend's hand, fascinated at his handiwork. Megamind grinned proudly. The suit had really been a labor of love, especially with so many failed attempts at previous concepts. The gorilla body was simply more sturdy and efficient for them both. Trial and error throughout the years had given them time to adjust the suit into a work of perfection and genius. If the glass shattered in battle or after a fall, he simply had made a new and better version the next time around. The same could be said for all of the other aspects of the suit.

When the water had drained by about a third of the capacity of the tank, Megamind released the switch. Minion turned to face forward again and watched as Megamind casually pulled off his gloves with a short grunt, exposing the long blue digits of his bare, gentle hands. He turned and removed the top covering to the tank, setting it aside as he looked down at Minion.

"Are you still okay, Minion?"

Minion looked up from the tank this time, eyes only a couple inches below Megamind's. His fins fluttered again nervously as he quietly spoke, "Y-yes. You know you don't have to do thi-"

"Oh, shut up and just enjoy it, Minion." Megamind rolled his eyes, leaning forward to reach his hand and wrist into the tank's dome, dipping them into the water.

If a fish could have blushed, Minion would have been. He brightened at the sight of Megamind's hand within his own bowl, in plain view and not distorted by the effects of the glass dome. When he didn't move towards it, Megamind reached a finger at him and tickled at his side.

"GAH! AH! Ah hahaha! AH! Oh my gosh Boss, s-stop!"

Megamind grinned, withdrawing his hand a bit. "It's just me, Minion." He looked down into the dome to reassure him. "Really. Don't be scared, alright?"

Minion collected himself and nodded, turning to inspect his friend's hand. He swam in to nuzzle Megamind's palm affectionately, just as he would have any other time. Megamind smiled at the gesture and moved his hand underneath Minion to stroke his soft underbelly scales, silently requesting that Minion explore with him. Minion gulped and allowed Megamind to feel around, shifting a little as his fingers searched underneath him. "A-ah..."

"Mmm?" Megamind hummed, unsure if he was even helping anything.

"S-sir, you may have-- uh... a little to th-... ah...!"

Megamind's fingers rubbed against what seemed to be the right spot. He gave an giant grin, heavily amused. "Ahh, looks like I found it."

"Y-yes. You... nngh. You did, Sir." Minion's eyes closed as the dangling tentacles underneath him finally moved, encircling Megamind's fingers for leverage. "...Please d-... don't stop."

"Wasn't planning on it." Megamind smirked. He watched with amazement as he saw his best friend react in a way that was foreign to him. They had known each other their whole lives, but rarely had Minion ever shown him how he could react when excited like this. There was once in the past, where they had to quickly leave a pet store because Minion just wouldn't stop flaring his fins and using his bio-luminescence to gain the attention of a certain little hussy of a goldfish that insisted on tempting him. Otherwise though, Minion and him rarely shared much about his fish-like anatomy.

Using his tentacles, Minion moved back and forth against Megamind's fingertips, lost in the moment. Megamind made sure to push back now and then to spice things up for him and remind him that yes, there WAS someone real on the other end of those fingers. Within only a couple minutes, Minion shuddered against Megamind's fingers, yelping out incoherent words of pleasure to him.

"Nnfh... nnh... S-...Sir...!"

Megamind just watched, amused to see Minion's dazed eyes eventually blink incoherently as the tentacles finally released his hand. Minion floated back, eyeing the new mess in his water with concern.

"Oh gosh. That was me. Sorry. Uh. You may need to... uh. You know. Wash your hand. A-and my bowl." Minion fumbled to speak in his fishy afterglow.

Megamind rolled his eyes and nudged Minion affectionately with the back of his hand before taking it back out, careful not to drip water onto the suit itself. With his free hand, he fumbled behind the suit to refill the tank's water, and then turned the suit back on.

"I'm going to go wash this... erm, whatever is is-- don't tell me, Minion, I really probably should never know, off."

"Y-yes!" Minion chirped, embarrassed. "I... uh... yes. Thank you, Sir."

Megamind replaced the lid and smiled, reaching around the suit to give it an affectionate side-hug. "Yes yes. You're welcome, Minion."

<3


End file.
